1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to social networking methods and apparatus for mobile communication devices configured to operate in wireless communication networks, and more particularly to facilitating participation in user-relevant social groups for mobile communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems may store vast amounts of data, and as a consequence it has become increasingly important to provide users with effective ways to locate information that is relevant to their interests. One area in which large amounts of information are involved is social networking.
Social networking systems allow users to designate other users as friends (or otherwise connect to or form relationships with other users), contribute and interact with media items, use applications, join groups, list and confirm attendance at events, create pages, and perform other tasks that facilitate social interaction. A social networking system is a good example of the demand for systems that help users locate relevant information from within a large set of information tracked or otherwise used by the system. However, locating information of particular relevance to a given user of a mobile communication device at any given time is more challenging.
A social networking system typically tracks a considerable amount of information about each user, which can be leveraged to identify items of relevance to a given user of a mobile communication device. However, the functionalities currently available in social networking systems do not fully leverage the information of the systems.
Other networks and environments may experience the same or similar issues. What are needed are methods and apparatus to overcome these and other related deficiencies of the prior art.